pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Round One - Begin!
'''Round One - Begin! is the second episode of the Adventures In Kanto and Zach's Kanto Journey Crossover special crossover season.''' Story The story begins with Zach, Madi, Jill, and Kevin all in the audience for the Preliminary rounds of the Indigo Plateau Conference. On the field stands Scott Bombilla and his Eevee, across from Carter Thorne and his Arcanine, as the One-on-One battle begins. Carter: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this! Arcanine, use Flame Wheel! Arcanine's body becomes enveloped in flames, and it quickly begins charging at Eevee. Scott: Eevee, use Dig!! Eevee quickly throws its body into the ground, narrowly avoiding the opponent's attack. Just moments later, Eevee shoots out of the ground below Arcanine, and the Pokemon is launched several feet into the air, as Eevee lands swiftly on the palms of its feet. Scott: Now, rapid fire Shadow Ball! Eevee begins shooting dozens of black balls of energy out of its mouth, with each strike causing pain to the foe. Scott: Now, finish it up with a Quick Attack!! Carter: Arcanine, Thunder Fang!! Eevee's body begins glowing with a white light, multiplying its speed, and the Pokemon charges its body right into the other. However, with Eevee right up against the opponent, Arcanine takes the opportunity to clamp its jaw into Eevee's torso, releasing an electrical surge through its teeth, shocking the Pokemon. Eevee shrieks from the pain, trying to get out of Arcanine's grip. Scott: Eevee, use Swift! Eevee launches star-shaped rays out of its mouth, instantly striking Arcanine, and causing it to release Eevee from its mouth. Eevee jumps to its feet, ready for more. Carter: Fire Blast, Arcanine!! Arcanine roars as a giant blast of fire shoots from its mouth. Scott: Dodge it with Quick Attack!! Eevee begins running forward with its speed rapidly increases as its body turns white. As the hot blast of fire approaches, Eevee leaps high into the air and twists its body sideways, just avoiding the attack. The Pokemon lands swiftly, and continues its charge at Arcanine, as its body propels itself against Arcanine with enough power to finish off the Pokemon. As Eevee lands on the ground it looks up at its trainer, who stares back at it proudly, and into the audience, seeing Jill, Kevin, Zach, and Madi clapping loudly, with their Pokemon joining in. Referee: Scott Bombilla and Eevee are the victor, which means Scott will be moving on to the next round!! Kevin: Wooo! Go Eevee! Zach looks at Kevin, amused, and looks at Scott's Eevee. He nods to himself, apparently satisfied with his evaluation. Zach: You got this Scott! Carter looks at his Pokemon, shocked at the outcome, and eventually returns it to its ball with a beam of red light. Carter: Well, I'll admit, though not evolved, you sure proved to be a better match than my Arcanine! Goob job! Scott: Thanks, you too! Scott holds up his Eevee and hugs it, and quickly walks back over to his seat, allowing the next challengers to be brought onto the field. As Scott sits down, Jill, Zach, Madi, Kevin and his Ivysaur all congratulate him on his win, as Zach gets ready for his battle up next. Madi: Whoo! Good work, Scott! Zach: Alright, let's go Kevin! Kevin: Oh, uh, right! Zach runs out of the field, Kevin glancing back at Jill before running on after him. When he arrives at his battlefield, he sees his opponent waiting. Hillary Joyce, a young girl no older than twelve, looks up with a smirk. Hillary: Are you ready to battle? Zach: Bring it on! Scott: GOOOO ZACH!! Jill: Good luck, Zach! You can do this!! Hillary: Starmie, let's go! Zach: Tauros, bring some power! Starmie and Tauros erupt out of their respective Poke Balls, and Tauros has a small ring of sparkles. The audience gasps in awe of the Pokemon's unusual coloring. Scott: So that's what a Shiny Tauros looks like! So cool! Hillary: Hydro Pump! Zach: Dodge it and use Headbutt! Tauros swiftly dodges the Hydro Pump, and lands a direct Headbutt, which causes Starmie to go flying. Hillary: Use Hydro Pump and Rapid Spin at the same time! Starmie uses both moves, causing it to create a vortex of water that engulfs Tauros, pushing him into the ground. Zach: Tauros! Use Stone Edge! Tauros pushes himself off the ground, and slams his hooves into the ground, sending stones flying straight through the vortex and into Starmie, causing it to fall to the ground, barely conscious. Hillary: Starmie, no! Use Rapid Spin again! Starmie soars through the air, spinning like a disc, and strikes Tauros, knocking it back slightly, but not doing any major damage. Zach: Now, finish it off with a Stomp attack! Tauros charges furiously over to Starmie, jumps into the air, and stomps its strong front hooves against the opponent with all its might, knocking it out. Starmie: Star... Starmie... Scott: YEAAAH!! GOOD JOB ZACH!!! Scott stands up, and quickly strikes his hands together, creating a loud clapping sound, much to the annoyance of other audience members. Madi: Scott... Sit down..... Kevin stands up and starts clapping too. Kevin: WOOO! No need to sit down! Zach nods at his opponent, who returns her Pokemon and walks away sadly. Zach hugs his Tauros, and recalls it. Zach: So, did you like my Tauros? Scott: It was AWESOME! Zach: Thanks! Your Eevee was pretty cool too. A lot more powerful than it looks. Scott: Thanks! I've been training it really hard! Madi: Yeah, you both did great! Jill: Oh, Madi! Speaking of which, when's your battle? Madi: I think it's pretty soon... But, I honestly don't really understand how this thing works.... Zach: Should I explain it? Kevin: Please... Say no... Madi: Um, if you could I'd appreciate it. Kevin: NOOOOOOOOO! Zach: The Preliminary Rounds, also known as the Screening Rounds, take place in 4 different quadrants each made up of 5 fields, so 20 fields in total. Every half hour, they change who is battling in which ones. So for example, if you were set for Round 3, Quadrant 2, Field 4, you'd have to go to the second Quadrant, then go to the fourth field down, and participate in round three. Once the first hundred battles are done, reducing it down to one hundred competitors, there's another round of fifty matches, which brings the total down to fifty. After that, they choose thirty-two trainers to move on ahead, based on a points system of style, speed, and creativity. After moving on, to the Top 32, the first two rounds are three on three battles, and it becomes much more intense. The audience fills up, and its televised everywhere. Once it comes down to the final eight, it's six on six until the end. And then, the winner of the Indigo Conference is chosen. Madi: Oooh! Cool, thanks! Scott: Madi.... Not cool.... Scott looks over at Madi, and shakes his head at her. Madi: ... Zach: ....What? Kevin: You went all nerdy again... N-Not that that's a bad thing! Jill glances over at Kevin, about to say something, when Madi quickly interrupts her. Madi: I think it's time for my battle! Scott: Awesome! Zach, Kevin, would you like to come? Zach: Sure! Could be fun! Jill: Alright, let's go! The group makes their way over to Madi's Battlefield, where a girl about Madi's age awaits patiently to battle. The battle quickly starts off, with Madi sending out a Parasect, and the other sending out a Tentacruel. Madi manages to keep the battle going for quite a while, continuously spamming Aromatherapy while the other spams Protect. After about 15 minutes, the battle finally ends with an unconscious Tentacruel laying just feet away from Madi. The two trainers return their Pokemon, as the loser storms off afterwards. Jill: Yeah, you did it Madi! Madi: I didn't think I'd be able to do it! Scott, did you see tha- Madi looks over at Scott, who is sound asleep at his seat. Scott's Ivysaur and Eevee look over at their trainer nervously. Madi: ...Scott? SCOTT! Scott quickly wakes up and falls out his seat as Madi screams in his ear. Scott: WHAT!? WHAT!? IS IT OVER?! Kevin: ...That's uh... Something. Zach: Scott, that's dissapointing.. Seriously, you just fell asleep during your friend's battle. No matter what happened, you shouldn't have fallen asleep! But Madi, good job on your victory! Hope you're able to make it at least to the top thirty-two. Hopefully farther. Kevin: Yeah! You did really well! Madi: Hehehe, thanks. Jill: Anyway Scott, since her battle is over now we can feel free to call it a day. Next time, at least TRY to stay awake when you're friend is battling... Scott: Heheh, Sorry about that Madi! Kevin whispers to Jill. Kevin: You have to put up with this everyday? Or is he nicer than this most of the time? Jill: Well, sometimes he can be sweet, but... Yeah, this is basically him. Kevin: Wow.... I can't imagine travelling with someone like him... Zach stands up, stretching, and looks over to the hotel. Zach: I'm gonna go back to the room, see if maybe there's any good TV on. Might go train a bit more if my Pokemon are up for it. Scott: I'll come too, I love TV! Madi: Me too! Scott quickly jumps out his seat and chases after Zach, with Madi close behind, and the Ivysaurs, Eevee, and Golduck following. Kevin and Jill sit together quietly, as their friends run off the their hotel rooms. Jill: You know, I really can't wait for the next couple rounds! Both Scott and Zach have worked so hard for this, and it's awesome to see how much their battle style has improved! Kevin: Yeah. I also can't wait to spend more time with you... Jill blushes, and looks at Kevin, and the two smile at each other as the story comes to an end.... Characters People *Scott Bombilla *Jill Naneoh *Zachary Willsone *Kevin Roberts *Madison Torelli *Carter Thorne *Hillary Joyce *Girl *Referee Pokemon *Ivysaur **Scott's Ivysaur **Zach's Ivysaur *Eevee (Scott's) *Golduck (Madi's) *Arcanine (Carter's) *Tauros (Shiny; Zach's) *Starmie (Hillary's) *Parasect (Madi's) *Tentacruel (Girl's) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers